Singing with Love, Dancing with Death
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: After a ballerina is murdered, the gang is on the case. But will Shawn keep his hormoans in check when he meets with a past lover? And shes's not just any lover. She's the girl with the baby brown eyes.Set after season 3. Shawn /OC. Rating T for Language


Chapter One: The Girl with the Baby Brown Eyes

_June 28, 1995_

Shawn pulled up to her 4 story mansion at around midnight. After that argument with his father and then having to break it to Gus that he wouldn't be around long enough to be roommates, he was tired. All he wanted to do was skip town, find a decent motel and go to sleep. There was just one thing he had to do before his plan played out. He couldn't bring himself to leave without telling her goodbye. It would leave her heartbroken and betrayed and that was something he neverwanted her to experience. The girl with the baby brown eyes.

Who was he kidding? After this she might never want to see his face again. Stupid Jenna. It's all that punk rocker's fault that he had to spend the night in that crappy holding cell. Sort of. It was kind of his fault to, but he only did it so no one would know who his real interest was. Even though she was a year younger, she was always there when he need her and vice versa. The only reason they couldn't tell anyone was because of their parents. Her parents wanted her to date someone rich, dependable, trustworthy. Not a goofball like himself. Plus his father would only think he was taking advantage of such a beautiful young lady. But how could he take advantage of someone who was so out of his league? So with that, they keep it on the down-low for a whole two years. That why he didn't meet Abigail on the docks. It's 'cause he did it all for her. For the girl with the baby brown eyes.

After sitting on his Norton for a good 15 minutes, Shawn took out his bouquet of roses, along with a rectangular box that he was going to sell on eBay only a few days before. He slowly made his trek across the street and to her front porch, giving himself time to think over what he would say to her. Just as he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, Shawn heard locks being unlocked. The door opened with a start and the young rebel thanked a god he didn't believe in as a lovely teenage girl wearing comfy looking Candy Land nightwear came into view. The girl began to break into a smile, showing pearly whites that could make anyone go blind. A smile that belonged to the girl with the baby brown eyes.

"Shawn." She said as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug that he eagerly accepted but slowly retreated from so he could look her in the eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He said with a smirk.

"Not many teens own a 72 Norton 850 Commando in these parts of the woods." She said softly. "Plus I'd know that purr anywhere." Shawn nodded approvingly.

"Seems like someone did their homework." He whispered as he planted a careful kiss on her perfect lips. They kissed for a few moments until the girl unwillingly pulled back to yawn. Shawn looked into her eyes, a hint of worry in his multi-color eyes. "Sorry if I woke you. I know how you've had to practice twice as hard than what your use to get that audition, and I know your probably sore from all those stretches and-"

"Shawn, it's all right. I haven't seen you in a while, so it worth waking up to get the door just to talk to you." the girl said in her soft voice as she began to walk to her living room couch. She turned around to see Shawn still by the door frame. "Are you coming in?"

Shawn looked at her with a confused expression. "But what about you parents? What are we going to say if they come downstairs and see me on your couch?"

The girl with the baby brown eyes walked back to him with a knowing look. "My parents are out of town for their anniversary and my sister went to a party, meaning it's only us two" She said as she proceed to tug his hand until he followed her into the house. Shawn put the bouquet on the table and plopped his butt on the nice, tanned furniture and rolled his head back. It took him a while to realize that those baby brown eyes were staring at him.

"What?" Brown Eyes continued staring at him. Shawn knew he couldn't delay this any longer so he took a deep breath and said "I'm leaving." He watched her doe eyes go wide when she made the connection. Just not the right one.

"That's right. I forgot that you'll be leaving for college soon. I just didn't know it would be _this_ soon. I always thought we'd have a few more months' together, yah know. What college did you get accepted –"

"No, I don't think you understand. I'm still leaving Santa Barbara, just not for college." Shawn said quickly and quietly. He hated how crushed and lost she looked. Shawn sighed and slowly started to pull out the rectangular box as he made his was to where she was sitting and put said box into her hands. The girl with the baby brown eyes looked at him questionably until she opened the box and gasped. Slowly, she pulled out a gorgeous antique necklace that flowers hanging on the chain and 3 down the middle with a pink rose locket at the center.

"Shawn it's…..beautiful." said Brown Eyes as she stared at it, held captive by this stunning piece of jewelry.

"It was my grandmother's. Found it in a box in the attic while I was looking for my football" the teen said, happy that she loved it. Brown Eyes seemed to get an idea from this generous offer because she swiftly walked across the room to open the small glass doors that lead to her jewelry section by the TV. After her eyes quickly scanned over the items, she finally found what she wanted and made her way back to the couch. She held out a small silver bracelet with what a tiny blue sphere in the middle. It almost looked like an eye.

"This is something my father bought me from Greece. It's called a nazar. In Turkey, they believe it helps keep the evil spirits at bay." She said sheepishly as she put the necklace back in the box, while Shawn snapped the bracelet around his wrist. They sat there in silence for 10 minutes until Brown Eyes stood up suddenly with determination all over her face. She grabbed Shawn's hand and began to drag him upstairs.  
>"What are you doing Brown Eyes?" Shawn asked once they made it to the top.<p>

"Giving you a goodbye present." She said as they both walked into her bedroom.

Shawn gazed at the ceiling with great interest as a half-naked girl with baby brown eyes slept soundlessly next to him. Even if he didn't want to leave after that amazing gift he had received half an hour ago, Shawn new he over stayed his welcome. So he carefully untangled himself from his sleeping beauty, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and started to scribble down all his feelings in just a few lines. Then he got dress, locked up with the spare key, hopped on his motorcycle and hit the road. He looked back to see the girl watch him out her window. The beautiful baby brown eyed girl he left behind.


End file.
